1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for decorative and utilitarian purposes which are fitted onto household items, such as doors, mirrors, lamps and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is accepted that draped fabric has inherent aesthetic features of color, shadow and form which can supplement items which it covers, creating a new mood. Hence, an oval mirror, which has its own intrinsic emotional impact, can be transformed into a new objet d'art by covering it.
Coverings placed upon household items such as mirrors, lamps, pictures, vases and doors serve not only the utilitarian purpose of protecting the item so covered, but can also beautify the covered object and alternatively be used to direct, remind, and instruct the onlooker through the appropriate choice of design and color.
Various cover types are well known, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,768 issued on Oct. 9, 1984 to Webb which discloses a fitted seat cover, using Velcro.RTM. hook and loop fasteners to secure the cover to the underside of the seat. Benefits of the cover include allowing the user to adapt the chair to its environment, or just change decor at a moment's notice through the use of different colors, patterns and textures.
Loose furniture covers have been used for centuries. Examples of these types of covers, and improvements thereof, include British Patent No. 1,143,275 issued to Andrew depicts a cover for an armchair, that in one embodiment uses a series of drawstrings to pull the cover taught around the arms and legs of the chair. Another example is British Patent No. 1.024,324 issued to Jenkins for improvements in loose covers for furniture, wherein a cover is secured in place by use of pins. Covers have even been used to create household furniture out of more skeletal seating structures as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,179 issued on Sep. 30, 1980 to Visconti disclosing a removable furniture covering adapted to transform a simple chair, such as a deck chair, into a padded armchair.
Special fabrics have also been made to allow for material to stretch to allow for a snug fit on covered objects, including furniture as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,893 issued Sep. 28, 1994 to Zafiroglu.
Other types of coverings and improvements thereon have been the subject of patents, but are less related to the present invention, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,185 (protective packaging for furniture, electrical apparatus and the like) issued on Dec. 12, 1995 to Franke; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,133 (furniture covering for shipment) issued on Sep. 1, 1992 to Speckman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,162 (saddle for a bicycle) issued on Mar. 14, 1995 to Huang; British Patent No. 328,436 (improvements in retainers for loose covers of seats and the like) issued to Flinn; and French Patent No. 1,297,454 for a type of seat covering.